The Star guardian and her Darkin
by AllHailTheEmpire
Summary: Pain was his life, hatred his name. And yet Aatrox finds himself tangled with the purest soul he had ever seen. Lux on the other hand is wondering how is she going to deal with the beats inside of her.
1. Chapter 1

**The Star guardian and her Darkin**

* * *

Screams filled the air as the battle raged on Freljord.

Screams of pain, screams of anger and screams of fear all became one strong sound of war. And none could appreciate the song of battle more than Aatrox, the World Ender.

The darkin laughed as he grabbed a soldier by head before crushing his skull and spilling blood and brain matter onto the ground below. This is what he lived for, to end all things. This was his gift to mortals.

Aatrox felt a sword stab him on the back of the leg, it barely left a dent but he wasted no time in turning around and slapping the creature that had dared attack him with all his might. The human exploded into a viscera of gore that showered his companion in his remains. Aatrox glared at them, daring them to come closer and try to finish what their companion had started. Ten warriors approached him, blades, shields and axes ready.

The strongest Darkin grinned and brandished his own weapon, his prison, his anchor to this world. The sword stabbed the closest person in the gut. Aatrox wasted no time and jumped into the air bringing his weapon down onto his enemies. Blood and armor flew everywhere, making the darkin smile at the marvelous job he was doing.

Aatrox was going to search for more victims but suddenly a spear stabbed him in the shoulder. Aatrox immediately became wary, that had hurt. He looked around in anger trying to see who had dared to hit him. Soon enough his answer came from the heavens.

A foot slammed down onto Aatrox's jaw making him stumble back into the ground. It was shattered Aatrox thought annoyed, he tried to retaliate but a spear logged itself into his eye making scream in anger. He swatted blindly but to no avail there was nothing there but corpses.

Aatrox scoffed, that would have to do. He slammed his hands into the pool of blood and used it to heal himself. When he was done draining the ground of blood he was met with the helm of something he despised.

One of the aspects of Targon, to be specific the aspect of War.

"PANTHEON!" Aatrox screamed making the ground shake bellow him. Pantheon seemed unfazed by the ferocity of his opponent, he merely threw another spear at Aatrox.

This time the darkin swatted it away, his hatred fuming inside as if he were a volcano. Aatrox yelled and charged at him his sword striking against Pantheon's shield. Pantheon pushed him back and tried to counter attack but his opponent was faster. Aatrox grabbed the spear and snapped it in half, the splinters digging into his skin. Pantheon flinched as Aatrox's boiling blood splattered against his skin, but he needed not to wound the enemy, simply distract it for long enough.

With his godly strength Pantheon pushed Aatrox back and smashed his shield against Aatrox's face. The Darkin groaned in pain but he didn't stop his assault, he brought his sword down on Pantheon making him raise his shield which gave Aatrox the opening he needed. With a left hook he smashed his fist against Pantheon's helm dropping him to the ground.

Aatrox laughed "You disappoint me Pantheon, but no matter you will die like all the rest" he gave Pantheon a smirk that showed his giant teeth but to Aatrox's surprise Pantheon smiled back.

"War is not won simply on brute strength Darkin" was all the aspect of War said before Aatrox's world became one of pain. He screamed as he felt himself being torn from this reality once more.

His eyes grew wide as he felt himself being thrown back into the sword. Aatrox started to panic.

"NO! NOT BACK THERE!" he screamed as he tried in vain to remain whole, his body was starting to destroy itself. Parts of him fell to the ground as he screamed in agony. His vision started to blur but he managed of catch a glimpse of the one that was causing him pain. He screamed in rage.

"ASPECT OF CHANGE! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!" was all he could cough out, his time was up and he knew it. With one final pained growl Aatrox was trapped once more in the sword. He started to hyperventilate but managed to calm himself down. Someone would come he knew it. He would possess the host and start anew. He just needed to get stronger, he had been so close…

"I know you can her me" the voice of Pantheon echoed in his prison. Aatrox tried to do something but he couldn't he was at the mercy of his captors.

"When we heard of the death and destruction you were causing, Targon couldn't simply turn its head, Zoe and I have trapped you, but the question remains; for how long?" he said.

If he could have Aatrox would have laughed, indeed soon he would break out of this prison and kill them all!

"So we came up with a way to get rid of you for good"

Aatrox felt unease creep its way into him once again, this was bad. He needed to get away, but he had no legs. He had nothing. Aatrox was helpless.

"Yeah" came the nervous and saddened voice of Zoe "You hurt people you're mean so I… well we… if you really can hear me I'm sorry"

Aatrox started to hyperventilate again, this was bad, really bad.

"You will be thrown into the Void, I pity you monster, I hope they will be able to end your suffering" Pantheon said quietly.

Aatrox felt a rift of dark energy appear all around, he struggled but soon he fell into the deepest abyss there was nothing there. Nothing but pain and fear. For not the first time Aatrox wished he could cry out for help. But he knew none would answer his screams.

* * *

Lux huffed as she exited school. Small tears already forming on her eyes.

She got it, she was the new kid around the block. But Ahri didn't need to remind her almost every minute of the day. She heard Janna call out her name but she was far too tired to deal with a scolding from her too.

It seemed everyone wanted to tell her what to do, from how to live her life to how to be a leader. She was capable and she would prove it!

…

She just didn't know how.

Lux arrived at her home and slammed the door shut, no one would care. There was no one home as usual. Her family was not home like always and she found herself staring into the darkness of her home. A thin layer of dust was starting to cover her furniture.

For not the first time she felt the feeling of loneliness hit her full force. No one cared about her, she thought as she prepared some sad looking ramen for one. The silence was unbearable.

She wanted to scream!

Lux finished her meal quickly and ran quickly upstairs ignoring all the chores that she had been ignoring for the last week. It was too much for her to deal with.

She just wanted someone to stand by her side, to be there for her. Not to judge her or tell her what to do, but no one seemed to get that. Not even Jinx, her closest friend, stayed for long. She just came and went as she pleased not giving a damn of those she left behind.

Lux changed into her pajamas and then curled up in her bed and enveloped herself in blankets and pillows. Lux stayed like that drowning in her thoughts and sorrows until she felt a small rumbling in the yard.

Lux whimpered and reached for her staff, why her?!

She ran downstairs and pointed her staff at the empty yard

"Who is there?!" she yelled trying to sound intimidating.

As intimidating as a teen in her bright pink pajamas could be. Lux answer came when a literal portal opened in her yard making her scream in panic.

"I have no back up, I'm so dead!" she said out loud as the first creatures started pouring in. Lux did her best to destroy them one by one with her staff but soon enough they started to get dangerously close to her.

She tried to run but one grabbed her by the leg and started to drag her into the portal. Lux screamed in panic as another creature took her staff form her, with no options left she started to grab the grass in a futile attempt at trying to stop the creatures.

She felt something heavy land next to her, Lux looked up and saw the intimidating sight of a massive sword. With no other options she reached to it and held it tight. And then everything went black.

Lux blinked a she stared at her new surroundings, an empty pit of darkness surrounded her making her tremble she raised her hand to her face and noticed that she was the only visible thing in this empty void.

The ground bellow her shook making her fall to her knees. "Have I died?" she asked out loud to no one in particular as her eyes started to tear up. She felt another rumbling in the dark and she flinched.

" **Not death"** a deep voice answered all around her, Lux glared and prepared herself for battle. She might be scared out of her wits but she was still a Star Guardian! She would not go down without a fight.

"Who is there?" she called out surprised at how brave she sounded compared to when she was on the yard a few moment ago. There was silence for a moment before another rumble shook the ground.

" **My prison, my pain and my grave, you are here where everything ends"** was the reply making Lux raise a brow. The voice was still answering her location. Well as cryptically as it could do it but at least she was getting some form of answer.

A loud crack filled the air and a scream of anguish followed soon after.

"Are you all right?"

" **No, I'm being torn apart, death… is not here for me, but a fate far worst awaits me, broken and with no hope of coming back to the world"**

"You mean you will stay like this forever" Lux asked horrified, at the prospect of someone being alone like this.

" **Until all things cease to be"**

Lux gasped and shook her head, she put a hand on her chest and took a decision.

"Can you see me?" she asked as another crack echoed in the air.

" **N-no…"**

"Then open your eyes wide, I will get us out of here" she said with conviction a pressed both of her palms together. She closed her eyes and searched for the power within.

Lux let out a scream and shot out a beam of starlight that illuminated the air around her.

"Can you see me?" she said as she looked around only for her eyes to land on a monster out of her worst nightmare. The creature grinned at her, its sharp teeth reflecting the light.

" **I see you"** was all it said as it lunged at her.

Lux screamed as its claws tore her shoulder and blood erupted from the new wound. She tried to fight back but it felt as if she was being torn from the inside out.

"Please… stop" Lux said as she felt as she was going to faint, but before that could happen a final resounding crack echoed in the air and she hit the ground hard.

Lux groaned as she wiped out the grass out of her mouth.

"Grass?" she wondered and looked around. Shattered metal was all around her as the creatures of the dark dragged it away to the portal. The other where starting to advance towards her.

Lux looked around for her staff but one of the insect was carrying it away to the portal out of option she prepared herself.

Her attention was drawn to a large piece of the shattered sword. Without thinking she grasped it ignoring how it cut into her skin. She charged into the enemy as anger grew in her heart. With a war cry she didn't think she was capable of making she stabbed the first creature that came close to her.

Noticing that previous downed enemy had returned the creatures once more flocked towards her. Lux didn't feel fear anymore only anger, she knew that something was wrong with her but at the moment she didn't care she only cared about saving her home from these THINGS!

Lux stabbed anything that close to her without even noticing it she had started to carve a path close to the portal, she grabbed her wand from the mouth of the creature before starting to stab it in the head over and over again.

She heard the portal close and she was left alone with only the corpses of the creatures around her.

"What just happened?" Lux asked herself as her vision started to blur and sounds around her started to sound distant. With wary feet she made her way inside the house. Her stomach emitted a sharp pain that she hadn't felt before.

Out of instinct she moved to the kitchen and opened the fridge, she grabbed a cold pizza and started to stuff her face with it. Her animalistic instinct took over and she bit and swallowed as fast as her hands and mouth allowed her too.

"LUX!" she heard someone scream at her right and she blinked a few times barely making out the outline of both her and Ahri's team.

Lux blinked at them before taking another bite of the cold pizza "Hi didn't see you there"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Star Guardian and her Darkin**

* * *

Lux did her best to ignore the stares that she was getting but in all honestly it was impossible. Ahri was all but one inch away from her face scowling at her.

She didn't want to meet her eyes right no but she had no choice, she finished taking a bite out of her meal and looked back at her with a awkward smile "Hey Ahri…"

"Hello Lux I see you're a mess as always" Ahri said with a frown as she looked her up and down. Lux for once didn't disagree with the fox, her bright pink pajama was covered in her own blood, alien bug blood and leftover pizza; she was not the poster girl of a proud Star Guardian right now.

"I can explain" Lux started only to be cut off by Soraka who literally shoved Ahri out of the day, her soft eyes filled with worry.

"You're bleeding!" she said as she quickly tended to her wounds, Jinx approached her friend and kneeled down next to her. She put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"It's going to be ok Lux, you did fine don't listen to this b…"

"I would prefer if we don't insult one another, not when there is a member of the guardians bleeding out on the floor and we have no idea why" Janna quickly intervened not letting Jinx finish. The loose cannon simply snorted as she kept her glare leveled at Ahri who had turned to look back at Sara Fortune.

"Found anything?" she asked making her teammate nod quickly.

"Sure did, multiple bugs. Small and dead ones, they will fade in about two minutes but what I found was a concerning amount of blood, I guess I don't tell you from where it came from" Fortune said making Poppy grow concerned.

"Is Lux all right Soraka?"

Soraka shook her head and stood up "She will be she is mostly drained, she has a few bites here and there but what worries me the most are the wounds in her hand they aren't healing, the cuts are deep and yet they aren't bleeding is so bizarre"

Ahri let out a sigh and sat next to Lux "Look sorry to act so aggressive, but all of us got worried when we felt a portal open and our worries only increased when we got to your house, so please would you mind telling us what happened"

Lux blinked tiredly but nodded nonetheless, she looked down at her hands and flinched at the sight. Large red gashes ran all across her pale hands.

"I just got home from school and stayed inside the house for a while then I felt something odd coming from the yard, I didn't expect all of those bugs and the portal… and that sword" she said. Ahri raised an eyebrow and looked at Ezreal.

"Ezreal know a lot about artifacts Lux, can you describe the sword"

"Big, it was so big, the middle pulsated like a heart and when I touched, it felt as if I had fallen into an abyss and then… I don't remember" Lux said as tears welled up in her eyes, holding her head with her hands.

 **Weak**.

Lux whimpered and shook her head, now was not the time to have inferiority problems "The sword shattered and I grabbed one of the broken pieces and stabbed everything… it happened so fast, then I got so hungry that without even thinking I came to the kitchen and then… here I am" she finished.

Ezreal gave her a sad smile and nodded "Don't worry Lux I will start researching that thing as soon as I can"

Ahri nodded and stood up "And we will be going, you handled an entire small scale invasion on your own Lux, maybe you're not as useless as I thought"

She gave her a smirk as her team left.

 **Stupid thing I will rip out your eyes and shove them down your throat!**

Lux shook her head and made a noise, what was wrong with her she didn't want to kill Ahri she was just being… herself. She must be really tired.

"Lux" Janna said making the young leader look at her. Her entire team was looking at her with various degrees of worry. Lux flinched and lowered her gaze.

"Sorry for making you guys worry" she said, Jinx rolled her eyes "We're not mad with you for that dummy, we're your friends we will worry no matter what; we just want to know if you need anything?"

"Getting me into bed would be nice, I feel really tired" Lux said, Poppy immediately picked her up from the floor and started to carry her to her room. "You don't have to worry about a thing Lux, you don't even have to go to school tomorrow if you don't feel like it, Soraka might have healed most of your wounds but you must be tired from all of this" the blue haired girl said as she set her down on the bed.

Lux nodded and smiled as Lulu planted a big cup of tea in her nightstand "If you need it I made some tea!" Lulu told her excitedly. Janna put the staff that Lux had forgotten on the kitchen next to the cup of tea and Jinx had "borrowed" a large blanket from the room next door.

"Jinx you shouldn't that's my parents" she said but Jinx simply shook her head "They're not even around to use it and it's the comfiest thing I have ever slept in, don't ask when don't ask me why"

Lux smiled gratefully at all of them "Thank you, I really mean it, I would do my best to see you tomorrow at school"

"Don't push yourself to hard Lux, we will care for you no matter what… but a well-rested leader is a more effective leader" Janna said with a playful smirk. Lux giggled a little and closed her eyes.

"I know, thanks again for doing all of this"

"Like Jinx said don't thank us, if you need anything just call, goodnight Lux" the lights were shut off and she heard the sound of her team leave the room.

Lux didn't move until she heard the door of her house close. She stood up and looked around making sure there really was no one around. Then she blinked in surprise.

"Why am I doing this?" she wondered out loud. With a tired sigh she plopped back into her bed, today had being a very weird day, first she got a surprise math test, then Ahri started to be mean to her (again) for no real reason and then the freaking bugs rip open a portal right in her yard!

"Ugh and that stupid sword too…" then realization hit her, she remembered. Things didn't only grow dark when she touched the sword, the creature trapped in the sword… that monster. She looked at her shoulder and to her relief there were no claw marks.

"What was that monster?"

 **Not monster, Darkin**

Lux gasped and fell of her bed, she grabbed her wand and started to look around the room "Are you here?"

"Oh I am here, but not in this room" the voice answered her back. Lux gulped and her heart started to accelerate, she felt as if she might faint.

"Quit worrying woman! You will kill us both of a heart attack" the voice said making Lux stop looking around the room, she looked down at her hands and shook her head in horror.

"So you know what is happening, well, that means I won't have to…"

Lux then punched herself in the face and tried to elbow herself in the gut. "GET OUT OF MY BODY!" she yelled as she kept hitting herself. She was about to land another blow when her hands glowed red and without her moving them she punched herself in the face only this time she almost fainted at the strength of the blow.

Lux felt blood drip down her mouth and her vision couldn't focus. She laid on the floor for a minute before she started crying. "Please… don't kill me…" was all she managed to whimper, but the voice in her head only growled angrily.

"I WASN'T TRYING TO!" it yelled making Lux hold her head in pain. She felt a massive headache coming.

"And just so you know I tried to kill you, I tried to consume you, to get myself back to the mortal realm and I COULDN'T! I can't corrupt you into my image, I only have small control over your body and that MAKES BEYOND ANGRY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

Lux whimpered once more and hugged her legs, rocking herself back and forth repeating the same words over and over again.

"This isn't real, this isn't real!"

"IT IS REAL! Stop crying and listen to me!" the voice yelled once more, but this time Lux didn't cry, she screamed back.

"I WONT LISTEN! You're a monster!"

All was quiet for a moment but soon enough she heard a growl that grew by the second. Pain erupted from her left arm and she looked down horrified as from her wound black bone like material grew. She wanted to scream but something stopped her.

When everything was done the bone like material had grown on her palm and the wounds where nowhere to be seen.

"There I healed one of your stupid little wounds, now LISTEN TO ME!" the voice screamed once more but Lux wasn't paying attention. She was moving her hand, surprised at how this material seemed to be almost like a glove.

"What is this?" she asked the voice.

"Blood magic from the ancient Shurima, we Darkin mastered it a long time ago" Lux was surprised and touched it, it was smooth to the touch. She closed her hand and looked at the window.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"I am Aatrox, the Darkin, you mortals know me by many names but the one they have recently started to use is the world ender" Aatrox replied, Lux gulped at the tittle.

"I have never heard of you, are you here for the power of the Stars?"

"No, I have never even heard of such a thing, I was searching for death girl, not just mine but the dead of all things. The living betrayed me, drove me mad in a prison, forgetting how me and my brothers drove back the Void and saved all of Runterra from its demise!" Aatrox said his anger rising.

"So you were a hero?" Lux asked quietly, Aatrox didn't reply immediately, for he didn't know the answer himself, so he settled on something far simpler.

"I was a warrior of the light once, we fought the greatest evil there ever was but in the end I was no hero, simply a soldier; but none of that mattered in the end"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, I hold no love for anything of the past, present or future all I want is for this to end"

"End?"

"This putrid existence of mine! I was once a powerful being, I was a GOD! Then they ripped me of even my ability to die, trapped in that sword for all eternity, I was not even able to die! THEY TOOK THAT FROM ME! And now my prison is a little girl that cries at everything!" Aatrox, the last part making Lux frown.

"I don't cry at everything and YOU should be thanking me! Didn't I save you from certain doom?" Lux said making Aatrox laugh.

"No I have lived in hell for a millennia, what you did is give me hope. Maybe I won't be able to get my full body back but I am finally free of that sword, I only need to find a way to create a new body for me to use and then…"

Aatrox didn't finish that sentence, Lux rose an eyebrow at the quietness of the being that had been so loud earlier. She waited for a few moments before coughing into her fist.

"And then?"

"I… I will see… as soon as I get my body"

Lux shook her head "You don't know?"

"I never thought I would be free of my curse, but soon enough all will come into place"

"And where do I fit in all of this, you can just possess me, you tried already, so what now?"

"I wait, I will see with your eyes if there is a source of magic strong enough for me to use, I cannot risk the aspects of Targon targeting me, not while I'm in this weak body"

"Targon?"

"The tallest mountain in the planet, do not be stupid little one, everyone knows of Targon"

Lux frowned and stood up from where she had been, she grabbed a book from her shelf and started to search.

"What are you doing?"

"Proving you wrong, I didn't study so hard all semester only to be called stupid and in my own house no less" she said and smiled when she reached the page was searching for. Mount Everest the tallest mountain on earth.

"See here it is, the tallest mountain on earth is Mount Everest, I don't know what Targon is but it sure isn't the biggest mountain there is" Lux said allowing herself to be a little smug.

Aatrox on the other hand felt confusion and fear grow on his heart. Lux flipped some more pages and all of those things looked beyond alien to him.

"Can… can we see your village?" Aatrox asked.

Lux shook her head "City and no, we can't, it's too late and I feel very tired from all the things that happened today, maybe tomorrow I will give you a tour since we are stuck together I guess"

"Tired? Feeling tired is for the weak" Aatrox growled and started to work his magic once more, Lux felt as if she had drank ten gallons of coffee and mixed them with an energy drink.

"Oh my God" she managed to say making Aatrox chuckle.

"Feeling tired still? Hurry, this is very important, I have a feeling that you might be right about the mountain"

"You can't just do that! Is my body you don't get a say in what I feel!" Lux protested, Aatrox didn't reply.

Lux stood still on the middle of the room waiting for an answer but when none came she slammed her foot down onto the floor.

"Fine, but only because I forgot to buy some groceries before… stupid Dark or whatever" Lux huffed as she put on a coat over her pajamas. She exited her house and shivered, it was far colder then what she expected. But she needed to move.

"Tell me a bit about your country" Aatrox said as they walked the busy streets. Lux seeing that she had nothing better to do proceeded to talk about things that she knew from her country, Aatrox hummed sometimes but that was the only interaction she got out of him.

He asked about wars, weapons and magic, but as far as she knew star guardians where the only ones that used magic on earth. Aatrox went quiet after that, Lux didn't push him much.

She already had a feeling he was otherworldly, is not every day that a giant sword falls out of magical portal. Lux felt a semblance of pity for him, trapped in another world with no way back. She didn't even want to think what she would feel if that happened to her.

They remained in silence until they reached a small grocery store, Lux quietly placed items into her basket, quietly singing the music that was on. As she placed the last item on the bag, she smiled as and ide came to her, she knew just what she needed to cheer this weird alien.

"Hey do you want anything?" she asked, Aatrox didn't respond at first but soon came an answer that made Lux smile.

"Meat, whatever type just make sure it's fresh"

"But that's so plain, don't you want like a burger or something?"

"Burger?"

"Yeah, it's great, can you even taste things now that I think about it?" Lux asked, placing the items on the checkout. The clerk stared at her as if she was crazy but said nothing.

"I assume I can"

"Good then prepare yourself we are going to Riots Burgers, its close by" Lux said as she paid for her items, with a wave at the creeped out worker she left with her new destination in mind.

The burger stand was completely empty save for a bored looking young man and an old lady, Lux cheerily made her way to the worker and asked for the biggest burger they had.

He raised an eyebrow at the petite looking girl ordering such a thing, but customer orders are law or something like that.

Lux stared in awe at the giant thing that she had just ordered, a smile made her way to her lips. This was just ridiculous, here she was talking alone, eating something bigger than her head that she would have never even dreamed on ordering before.

"Looks, interesting" Aatrox commented from the depths of her mind. Lux nodded "Trust me, Ezreal loves this, so how do we do this?"

"Just bite it, I will know"

Lux shrugged at the response and dug in, at first she didn't know if Aatrox was even tasting anything when a satisfied sigh resonated within her head.

"This is… fantastic, more"

Lux laughed startling the old woman.

"Glad you liked it, I don't know why I feel so hungry, I hate half a frozen pizza, is that your doing?"

"I wouldn't know, but less talking and more eating girl, it's been hundreds of years since I have eaten"

"All right, no need to rush me" Lux said and took another bite. The doors where flung open and two shady looking people entered the restaurant.

Lux lowered her head and tried to keep her cool, she stole a glance and cursed under her breath. They had sky mask, but that could just be because of the cold right?

"Put all the money on the bag, NOW!" the sound of a gun firing into the roof echoed on the empty restaurant.

So much for that, Lux tried to hide under the table but Aatrox decided to speak at that moment.

"What are you doing?"

"Hiding! They have guns!" Lux replied in a hushed tone.

"Hiding from mere bandits, aren't you supposed to be a powerful mage? Didn't you kill monsters before?"

"Yes! But I cannot use that power to hurt people, what do you want me to do? Punch them?!" Lux asked and froze in fright when Aatrox chuckled.

"Precisely, I'm not sure how this works yet but I think I can fight for you, would you allow me to?" Aatrox asked. Lux but her lip and looked at the thugs. In all honestly who care if they stole some money? It was a massive chain of restaurants, they would be just fine.

"All right grandma, give me your purse or you get it"

Lux gripped the edge of the table tighter and looked at the floor. There people in danger here.

"Aatrox, if you are going to possess me forever can you at least save this people?"

"Yes"

"Then do it" Lux closed her eyes and felt as if het whole world was burning, when she opened her eyes once more everything looked the same. Except when her head moved when she didn't want to.

It was as if she was stuck in a videogame or movie, Aatrox was in control. He looked down at her (his) hands and proceeded to get out of its hiding place.

He punched the table drawing the attention of both thugs.

"Look at what we have here Bob, a pretty looking thing just made our night even better! Why do you look so mad girl?" thug number one said as he approached them. Lux felt her breath quickening as he took out a knife from his pocket.

"Now be a good girl and give everything you got… ten we can move to something more fun"

Lux almost screamed, but to her surprise Aatrox laughed. He sounded so odd using her voice she realized.

"Fun? Is this fun to you?"

"Don't play games with me girl, you don't know me!" the thug said as he tried to slap Aatrox. He grabbed the arm with ease and then without a warning he crushed the entire hand as if he was crushing a bug.

"You don't know who I am" Aatrox said to the screaming man, the other thug pointed his gun at Aatrox.

"Don't move or I will blow your head to pieces!"

"Do it, see what happens" Aatrox challenged making Lux gasp.

"Do you want to get us killed?!"

"That won't happen" Aatrox said simply and walked next to a table, the gun still aimed at his head.

"You asked for it!" the thug yelled but in a flash Aatrox flung the table at the thug hitting him square in the face. He screamed in pain as blood erupted from the wound and he dropped the gun to his feet.

Aatrox smirked and walked towards the downed opponent, he grabbed him by the neck and smashed him against the ground. Lux cringed at the sound of flesh being mashed against the floor.

Aatrox chuckled "Lament the day you crossed me mortal" the Darkin then slammed his foot against the ribcage of the thug. It made a horrible cracking noise that made all of the cringe.

Aatrox heard something behind him and grabbed the same table that he had used and destroyed it against the other thug that was trying to escape. The man only let out a pained whimper as he hit the floor. He wasn't dead, but he was in great agony.

Lux waited to see what Aatrox would do, but he simply walked back to the table they had been and proceeded to devour the burger.

"This is good woman, I appreciate your choice in food" he said, Lux felt a relieved sigh leave her lips and just like that she was back in control of her body.

"How did…"

"I relinquished my control of your body, now finish the meal" Aatrox demanded.

"I… we need to talk about what you can do" Lux said a she shook her head, grabbed her meal and groceries, she thanked to the guy working behind the counter as she left who nodded dumbly at her. Lux heard sirens nearby and walked slightly faster.

"Thank you Aatrox, it means the world to me that you helped those people out and stopped those criminals"

"… I never leave a promise undone, eat woman"

"I have a name you know; it's Lux if you were wondering by the way" Lux commented as they walked in the dark of the night.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you like this new experiment of mine, I noticed that there weren't that much crossover in the League multiverse so I decided to put my own spin on it. A little cliché sure, but I think it works to great effect with the anime feel that Star Guardian has. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Star Guardian an her darkin**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 _"My lord please, I beg you to reconsider this approach" a small servant said as it walked next to the massive being that was his master. The creature glowed with powerful red energy and its very presence commanded authority. The powerful beast stopped walking and looked down at his servant._

 _Terrified now that his master's full attention was on him, the servant kneeled at the god-like being._

 _"Forgive me my lord it was foolish of me to give my opinion, I beg…"-"NO"_

 _The voice boomed in the empty halls making the servant flinch._

 _"Do not beg before me, your concerns are important and real my loyal subject, but this path must be taken if we Ascended are to defeat the void"_

 _"But many of your kind will die my lord"_

 _"Then so be it, I will gladly give my life to preserve life on this world"_

 _"Lord Aatrox... you truly are worthy of the title that your brethren have bestow upon you"_

 _"Titles are earned and I envisioned future where I become something even greater than what I am now, but dreams must wait, for now **I** have a war to win"_

 _Aatrox took out his godly weapon and expanded his wings, with a powerful war cry he ascended into the heavens, everything around him turning into a blur of gold and blue. Once he was up in the skies Aatrox glared at the horizon, where a purple hue grew stronger by the second. Aatrox screamed once more as he charged at it, the purple glow growing stronger._

* * *

Lux bolted from her bed as the phone alarm went off, her heartbeat accelerated.

She placed a hand on her temple and let out a sigh.

Lux looked down at her hand and realized it was the one that Aatrox had fixed. Her hand was completely normal now, but something still felt off about it, as if it was missing something. Lux shook her head and started to make her way downstairs. She had seen Aatrox's memories, he had looked divine and powerful nothing like the caged beast that appeared before her in the sword.

It didn't make sense to her, wasn't he fighting for the greater good? Why was he betrayed if he was doing a good deed?

From what she understood he was a chosen warrior kind of like herself, but something had turned him from the good person he once was into The World Enders as he had called himself. Lux poured herself a cup of coffee and let out a sigh.

She felt something stir in her brain and soon enough a voice followed it "What is that thing?"

"We call it coffee, I drink it with milk and three sugars" Lux responded as she prepared a toast with peanut butter. Aatrox didn't comment any further but he did let out a satisfied sigh as she took another sip.

Lux sat down and ate in silence as she was lost in her thoughts. This situation she was in was so bizarre, here she was having breakfast with (from what she understood) an ancient warrior lodged inside her brain.

"Aatrox about the dream…" Lux started but Aatrox simply snorted.

"Your dreams are your own, I do not intrude them, I have no wish in seeing them" Lux felt slightly relieved at that but she still had questions.

"Thanks, but I have some questions, the dream I was having… was about you, your past to be precise and it make me feel confused, like, why did they betray you if you were a holy warrior? It doesn't make sense to me!" she said accidently dropping the knife she had been using.

With a pout she picked it up and continued preparing her breakfast, Aatrox on the other hand remained silent. Lux rolled her eyes at the creature that was ignoring her.

They remained quiet until they returned to her room and a feeling of dread filled Lux.

"Oh no" she said out loud as she paled a little making Aatrox break his silence "What is it girl?"

"I need to shower"

"And?"

"You're here…"

"…"

"I don't want you to see me naked" Lux said quietly and to her surprise Aatrox laughed and not the small chuckle he had done in the past, full on exploding laughter.

Lux felt herself turn red in embarrassment and anger "IS NOT FUNNY!" Aatrox stopped laughing but she could feel the amusement on his voice.

"Sorry child, for a moment I forgot that I'm not in the sword and that I'm sharing a body, with little girl no less. I will remain dormant in your consciousness, call me once you're done" and with that he was gone. The presence on the back of her head faded and Lux let out a sigh.

"Stupid, red, monster" Lux mumbled under her breath and shook her head. This day just couldn't get any worse.

* * *

"Dodgeball people, come on move it! Two teams, one on the left and the other on the right" the coach called and Lux groaned, the day just got worst, she shouldn't have tested fate.

Ahri smirked at her from the other team and Lux felt her frown drop even lower. Oh how good.

Her team was also opposite to her, so she was paired up with a bunch of strangers and…

"Hey Lux, how's it going" Ezreal said with a cocky smirk as he stood next to her.

"Nothing much" Lux replied with a strained smile as people around her started to pick up the balls.

"Try not to get hit, okay? Soraka was actually pretty worried about you yesterday and I would hate to see anything happen to you" Lux felt a small blush crept her way onto her cheeks but before she could respond the coach started yelling orders.

The game of dodgeball went as ordinary as it could go, people tripped, laughed and got hit in the face, Lux did her best and managed to remain as one of the few last contestants.

Ahri grinned as she launched the ball at high speed managing to hit Ezreal in the gut, making him gasp for air. Lux cringed as he fell to the ground and was eliminated from the game.

She looked around and realized that there were only two people left on her team not counting herself and the other had at least three people more.

"Good luck next time Lux" was all that Ahri said as she threw the ball with all her strength at Lux's face making her flinch in fear, but luckily for her, Aatrox had decided to wake from his slumber. Lux blinked as Aatrox took control of her body once more and looked down at the ball. With a small smile he bounced it on his hand once and threw back at Ahri. It hit her right in the face making her stumble back and fall. Aatrox giggled and relented his control of her body.

Lux gasped and immediately started to apologize to Ahri "I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me!" she started to say but in her distraction someone eliminated her in the same way Aatrox had done to Ahri.

Syndra smiled as she watched the young star guardian stumble and fall to the ground, she heard Jinx next to her growl but she didn't care, it was all worthy to see the disoriented look on Lux's face.

"No need to apologize Lux" Ahri said as she stood up once more and massaged the sore spot on her cheek. She flinched as she touched it and moved next to Soraka who she knew would heal her. Soraka smiled as her leader sat down next to her and motioned her to discreetly heal her wound. Soraka was always glad to help someone out.

She giggled at the furious look that Ahri sent to Lux as her team helped her stand up.

"It seems that Lux is far stronger than you expected Ahri, maybe you should turn down the teasing down" Soraka commented but her leader simply snorted at her.

"She caught me off-guard that is all, and it's not teasing, I'm not some high school bully I am making her stronger, she still thinks like a kid and I refuse to let another die" Ahri said making Soraka frown as she finished healing her leader.

"There all set, good thing too, it would have bruised your skin and your ego would have taken quite a hit as well if you looked half fox half raccoon" Soraka commented with a small smile making Ahri frown even more.

Something was going on with Lux and Ahri didn't like it.

 **A/N: Sorry for the small chapter I'm still trying to ease the idea of how Aatrox and Lux co-exist. Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Star Guardian and her Darkin**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Aatrox felt his nonexistent eyebrow rise as he watched Lux's actions after he took control of her body. Apologizing, really? She was such a child, it sickened him. And yet he didn't find any need to yell at her for the shame she brought onto herself. Aatrox felt… not peace, no. He didn't think he could ever feel peace again.

He frowned and thought hard about. He didn't care for the child that much was for sure and in no way, shape or form was he happy. Bu he felt… indifference, yeah that was what he felt. For as long as he remembered he only felt hate, pain and madness cursing through his body. Now all he had was an empty feeling in his chest. He had nothing to look forward too except his new body but then after that he had nothing. His prison was no longer here to torment him and he was almost completely sure that he could die now.

Maybe he ought to end it all snuff out his own flame and be at peace at last.

Aatrox growled "That's not a warrior's end" he said to himself gritting his teeth. As anger resurfaced he decided that it would be best to pay attention to the outside world before he tormented himself with his own thoughts, for once he was actually feeling entertained. This mortal's life was… funny.

The girl was as naive as new born pup, but she had the potential to become a great warrior. She spoke of powers that he didn't know and of foes he didn't understand fully. But that mattered little to him, as long as she and her world kept him occupied and with a purpose he would stay by her. Then he will get his body and after that…

...

He would see.

Aatrox returned his attention to Lux as she continued on her everyday activities, lessons from her teachers where as boring an incomprehensible to him as the void, but it hardly mattered he guessed. It was not his world, people here looked weak so they might have inclined more to training their minds rather than their bodies. The day went like that an Aatrox felt himself taking several naps throughout the entire ordeal, but he hardly cared, he was glad he could rest without torment.

Lux left her learning facility late in the afternoon after a short meeting with her friends, her path unknown and her eyes unfocused.

Aatrox let curiosity get the best of him and decided to speak "Something on you mind child?"

Lux jumped in fright making Aatrox chuckle.

"Don't give yourself a heart attack young one, I rather not have my host die"

"Then stop talking to me like that! Are you crazy?!" Lux responded back heatedly but Aatrox simply felt his smile grow more.

"I'm not the one speaking to himself in the middle of the road" he responded back, making Lux blush and look around. True enough some people where giving her weird looks. She ducked her head and ran on the opposite direction of where she was going cursing Aatrox the entire way.

They arrived at the borders of her town and Lux remained still as she stared into the now setting sun, some stars had even started to show up in the sky.

"Aatrox… are stars like this on your planet?"

Aatrox focused on them for a moment before he let out a sigh "They all look the same to me child, nothing changes, the stars that Aurelion Sol created are all there"

"Aurelion Sol?"

Aatrox smiled to himself "The Forger of Stars child, an ancient dragon that forged the very Sun with his own hands"

Lux sat down on the cliff overlooking the sunset, her gaze lost in the now disappearing Sun.

"He's like God in your planet?" she asked but to her surprise Aatrox replied angrily.

"He better not be, I'm the god killer! And if he is a god I will find a way to cut him down!" Aatrox said with hatred on his voice, making Lux frown.

"How could you say that, you have never even met him, right?"

"I did, once"

Lux blinked in surprise "Really, what was he like?"

Aatrox hummed as he recalled that ancient memory, it had been near the end of the war against the Void, back when Targon was still an ally. They had brought Aurelion Sol to seal a Void Rift.

The primordial dragon didn't even turn to look at them, the Darkin, but his entire army and himself couldn't stop staring at him.

"I have never seen a creature as big as that, he dwarfed mountains in size. He glowed with energy, power and wisdom. He used a star to destroy a void rift, a STAR! I have never seen something so magnificent in my inmortal life"

Lux saw flashes of Aatrox's memories and gasped as she saw the old dragon, from Aatrox perspective this thing was bigger than a mountain!

"Then… why do you want to kill him"

"I want to kill all gods, simple as that, I feel betrayed by them, used and then left to rot. I'm not a mere tool to be used and then discarded! I fought their wars but as soon as I had nothing more to give they abandoned us and used other of their puppets! I gave my soul, body and mind and yet… Nothing, I got nothing in return just my fractured soul, my kingdom destroyed, Shurima, my beautiful Golden City, gone in the sands of time; I tried so hard to rebuild myself i became leader of the Darkin to take control of the world that the Gods had abandoned and they cursed me!" Aatrox voice grew louder in Lux's head and with it the visions on her head grew clearer.

She saw a city of gold sink into the sands, followed by the a river of blood running under him, she felt as Aatrox was dragged down into a pit of darkness screaming the whole way and then the howling of a mad man in the nothingness.

Lux felt tears start to form on her eyes.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, I'm free at last"

"Then why do you still sound angry"

"... I feel… nothing, I thought that once i was free I would be happy but i still have nothing, no matter what i do, how much I kill, how much I take from others there's nothing for me… nothing but death and war for the rest of my putrid existence, may it soon end"

Lux felt her cheeks wet with tears.

"Stop, I don't want to hear any of this anymore"

Aatrox let out a sigh and accepted her request and remained quiet for the next couple of minutes as Lux kept looking at the skies above.

Night had fallen and the stars shined brightly above them, the air around them filled with the sounds of insects.

Out of nowhere Lux jumped up and looked around frightened, she reached for something on her pocket and started transforming into her Start Guardian outfit.

Aatrox groaned at the bright light but did not question her.

He could feel her heartbeat, something was going to happen. Without a warning she jumped into the skies and took off to somewhere near the city. Aatrox looked and out of the corner of his eyes he saw how other bright lights started to make their way towards them. Lux stopped midair and looked around.

"Lux! Did you feel that?!" the purple one asked surprised.

"Of course I did!" his host replied frightened "Is the biggest dark presence I have ever felt!"

"Ahri is on her way, along with her entire team" the blue one said as she looked at the approaching lights.

Lux ignored that part and looked bellow "It's going to open up in the mall, I need those people evacuated now!"

"There's no time, look!" Jinx yelled as rift opened up allowing thousands of bugs to swarm the building. The screams of the people filled the air.

Lux wasted no time and dived into the building, she released a blinding beam of light that took a large quantity of bugs with it. But to her dread the creatures quickly reformed their ranks and bigger ones started to leak out of the portal.

She tried to fend them off as best as she could but soon enough she found herself overwhelmed, she tried to flee but a large bug grabbed her by the leg and slammed her against the ground knocking all air out of her. She heard the screams of her team (and Ahri's) as the giant bug moved his claw for the kill.

"ENOUGH!" Aatrox yelled from within her and took control of her body, Lux felt something akin to relief as he pushed the creature off him.

What made her frown was when he dropped her staff and grabbed the claw.

He growled and ripped the arm off the creature making it howl in pain and confusion. The creatures all started to gather around Aatrox but he didn't; the Darkin simply smirked at them. He fashioned the claw into a weapon.

"Come on then beasts, I will gladly give you an end" Aatrox said as he did some of his blood magic on the newly fashioned weapon.

Aatrox wasted no time and jumped into the creatures, from Lux's point of view what followed was massacre. Aatrox roared as he destroyed creature after creature, their blood flying into the air making Aatrox stronger by the second. A large bug bit him on the shoulder, but Aatrox didn't stop, he plunged his (her?) fingers deep into the eyes of the creature making it let go.

Once it did Aatrox jumped into the air and grabbed him by the jaw with one hand and with the other he punched him with enough strength to crack its neck.

Aatrox smiled as the creature fell dead to his feet.

Now the creatures attention was completely on Aatrox, Lux could faintly hear her team trying to make their way towards her. She prayed that Aatrox would do the rational thing and try to regroup with her team, but to her surprise he remained where he stood grabbing the heads of the smaller bugs and crushing them with his hands. Larger creatures started to approach but Aatrox met their arrival with laughter.

"They send the slowest ones against me? Come, I will enjoy killing you!"

The creatures roared in return and charged at Aatrox, crushing the smaller creatures underneath their massive paws.

Aatrox kneeled to the ground and touched a pool of blood, Lux couldn't take it anymore and yelled at him.

"Aatrox, what are you doing?! We need to regroup, you might want to die but I don't! Please go back to my team they can help you to..."

"Who said dying?" Aatrox said with a sadistic grin as he absorbed the blood bellow him.

Out of nowhere a pair of red wings ripped her costume in the back, the heat that they emanated present on the air.

"I am THE WORLD ENDER!" Aatrox yelled as he launched himself against the enemy.

He ripped the first one in half with a powerful blow to the gut.

"YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME!" he roared as he slammed down his makeshift sword into the skull of on of his enemies. The sword broke but that didn't stop Aatrox, he jumped to the other creature only to be met by a giant claw to his face.

Aatrox slammed hard against the ground and he managed to look up just in time to see a sharp tail pierce his very heart.

Lux felt everything stop as Aatrox held the bloody hole in his torso. Lux whimpered as she heard the screams of her friends.

So this was how she died?

"You really think you can kill me" Aatrox said as he shook himself from the powerful blow, the wings were now gone and Aatrox limped forward.

"BEHOLD IMMORTALITY!" he grabbed a large boulder and flung it towards the beasts head staggering it.

He smiled at his handiwork "Child do you still have power in you?"

Lux broke out of her shocked state and quickly nodded even though he couldn't see her "Yes! But i need my staff"

"On it" Aatrox replied as he jumped back and avoided the attacks of the multiple creatures now aiming for his head. He landed on one creature and stomped on it just to be sure that the creature really was dead and grabbed the staff from the ground.

"Kill the big bastard" was all Aatrox said as relinquished control of her body.

Lux stumbled forward and groaned at the sudden pain that she felt all over her body.

But she didn't have time to waste she pushed herself of the ground and aimed, with a cry similar to the one Aatrox had let out before she released a light so big and bright that it almost blinded her.

Lux dropped to the ground completely tired, she could faintly hear the sound of the creatures approaching her, but at the moment there was little that she could do to stop them.

But luckily for her, Ahri reached for her at the right time and moved her out of harm's way "I got you" Ahri said as she placed her near the other guardians.

"No time to waste, clear the remaining bugs, none can escape!" the other leader yelled as she jumped back into the action. Only one stayed behind.

Soraka remained by her side healing her wounds.

Lux smiled at her but was met with a harsh frown and intense glare.

One that she had never seen in the face of her fellow Star Guardian.

"Soraka, what's going on?"

"No use hiding anymore creature, i can feel you hiding inside Lux, you won't escape my gaze this time"

Lux looked down ashamedly "I wanted to tell you Soraka"

Soraka's frown disappeared and was replaced by the caring and compassionate look that lux had grown so fond of over the last few weeks.

"I'm sure Luxanna, it was this creature of the dark that didn't let you, I will get rid of him right now"

Lux saw her hand raised and grabbed it gently, Soraka looked at her worriedly but Lux ignored her.

"He's not a bad person, he saved me"

"He can't live inside you Lux, it's not safe, you saw what he did what if he suddenly decided to turn on you?"

"He's just trying to get his body back, please Soraka believe me when I tell you he won't hurt anyone innocent"

Soraka frowned "He called himself the World Ender Lux, I don't know about you but that doesn't exactly bring peace to my heart"

Lux stiffened a but before relaxing once more "Soraka.. Please"

"I... don't believe you yet Lux, but… I'm willing to talk to him to hear his intentions at least"

Lux smiled at her friend before she let out a sigh "Aatrox please… be polite"

Soraka frowned as the physical change in Lux became evident, the soft eyes were changed by cold and hateful ones.

"Speak, child" Aatrox growled out.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I hope this chapter has been to your liking, I wanted to flesh out how Aatrox felt about his past. Lux in the Star Guardians universe lacks the depth that her main Universe counterpart has, but she's a lot of fun to write.**

 **Now that the Star Guardians know about Aatrox they will be more involved in the story, Soraka especially.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Star Guardian and her Darkin**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

Aatrox looked at the entire team of Star Guardians and let out a small sigh. Soraka had all but refused to speak to him and decided it would be best to wait for her companions. A very long an awkward silence filled the air until Ahri and the rest returned.

Yelling at the bloodied body of Lux demanding answers, the other leader of the Star Guardians seemed to be livid and didn't let anyone (not even Soraka) speak. Aatrox looked at the angry girl and snorted, must would have assumed that she just felt betrayed and angry, but Aatrox knew better, he had seen that look before.

Warriors, generals, Shuriman Ascended and even Darkin all put up anger as front in order to hide their fear, and this child was doing the same thing. Trying to scare the gentler soul of Lux into answering the question.

But Aatrox was no gentle soul.

"Ahri I don't think that…"

"Enough Soraka! Lux has LIED to us and she is going to answer me RIGHT…" Ahri paused mid-sentence as the blood around Lux started to boil and climb up her body as if it had a mind of its own.

"…now?" Ahri said as she took a step back terrified, Jinx gasped at the sight of her friend looking demonic. Janna took a tentative step forward "Lux?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"No Lux, just Aatrox" the World Ender said with an evil smile savoring the fear of the Star Guardians. He healed of Lux's wounds with his blood magic and extended fire wings out of the back of the child creating quite a show.

Once he was satisfied with the silence he returned Lux's body to normal, he stared at every teen in the eye and then pointed at Ahri who took a step back "You wanted answers? Fine, you shall get your answers, as Lux already told your friend over there" he pointed at Soraka who shrinked slightly in his gaze.

"I am the World Ender, The God Killer, The strongest Darkin but you can call me Aatrox; I come from a world different to yours and if it wasn't for the help of your friend I would have died so she has earned my… let's call it camaraderie" Aatrox said as he waved with his hand.

Ezreal stepped forward and pointed his gauntlet at his face "Get out of Lux now" he demanded but that only earned a laugh from Aatrox who swatted his arm away from his face.

"Careful boy, if you hit me all you will accomplish is causing Lux pain, I reside in her mind and you cannot hurt just one of us" Aatrox said with a twisted grin, Sara Fortune placed a hand on her chin and with the other she pulled Ezreal back.

"You come from the sword don't you, the one Lux was muttering about before, couldn't we just simply reconstruct it for you and then you could get back inside it" she asked, Aatrox seemed livid at the idea and it took all the self-control in his body to not rip her head off and stomp it into nothing more than a gory paste.

"I WILL NOT GO BACK TO THAT PRISON!" he yelled and his eyes burned red making Lulu let out a loud scream.

"I have been tormented in that THING for a millennia and all the pain in the world is not compared to the suffering I endured inside of that cursed sword, I am thankful to Luxanna for what she has done to me but no even her could convince me to go back to that eternal damnation!" Aatrox felt his vision start to turn red and he knew that if he stayed here he would kill someone, so with one final glare at Miss. Fortune he relinquished his control over Lux's body.

Gone was the hateful eyes and the demonic features all that remained was Lux, the tired and scared teen that could only look up at her teammates and friends in shame. "I'm sorry" was all Lux managed to squeak out, large tears forming in her eyes.

Jinx immediately threw herself at Lux and embraced her, this made Lux start to bawl her eyes out, Jinx was quickly followed by the rest of the team and Ahri's team, the only ones that didn't join in on the hug was Ahri and Syndra who stood in the back. Ahri looked troubled while Syndra remainded serious, after waiting moment the purple haired girl spoke up "He said he was loyal to Lux, for now we don't have to worry but we have to look into… taking care of him" Syndra said to her leader. Ahri on the other hand looked horrified at Lux.

Syndra placed a hand on her leader's shoulder and walked away from the scene with a thoughtful look in her eyes and a plan already formulating on her mind, one that would benefit her and her alone. Her familiar materialized next to her and smiled evilly making her chuckle "Yes, things are going to go even faster now" was all the star guardian said.

* * *

Lux was alone once more, tired eyes looked down at her body and watered when she saw the scar on her midsection. She almost died today, she had been reckless if it wasn't for Aatrox she would have died.

But Aatrox was also the cause of her suffering right now, Jinx was outside her room guarding her and Janna was trying to find a way to… exorcise Aatrox and so far she found no answer. Is not that she wanted him gone, she pitied the creature inside but he was tearing the Star Guardians apart. But was he to blame for today?

If she hadn't been so reckless he would have never needed to come out and all would still be the same. She looked once more at the scar and to her surprise it was gone, she gasped quietly and looked at herself. Gone were the bruises the cuts and the scars, her pale skin looked the same as it had yesterday.

"Aatrox?" she called to him in the dark, but he didn't answer. Pouting she covered herself with blankets and started to curse at him in her mind, but he still remained silent. So Lux in annoyance started to sing in her head, a really catchy K-DA song and that got a reaction out of him.

"If you do not cease your screaming and wailing I will undo all the work I have done and let you to bleed out" was all the Darkin said, making Lux gulp.

"Sorry, but I wanted to talk to you and you wouldn't answer" Lux said and Aatrox growled annoyed "I do not wish to speak, I feel disgusted at the moment" he said making her flinch, she had heard all of what the Star Guardians had said, but she thought that they had handled it pretty well, well maybe not the part where they mentioned his prison.

"I'm sorry, they didn't mean to offend they are just scared"

"I will not go back, I would burn the world before that happens and killed everyone that tried to stop me" he said ignoring her making Lux shudder at the image, she knew he would kill, he was a monster after all but she believed that he had some good in him still she just had to get it through him and she was better with words when she could see the person she was talking with.

An idea popped into her head.

"Can I talk to you face to face?" she said out of the blue making Aatrox stop talking for a while before he answered "I do not think so, it could only happen in dream"

Lux reclined back on her bead and placed her head on a pillow "We need to talk and you don't listen to me, maybe you would if you saw me"

"We are talking right now" Aatrox pointed out but Lux ignored him trying to fall asleep, Aatrox rolled his eyes and closed his as well creating bond between them. He had done so before with his brother in arms Varus. It worked then, so it should also work with a mortal. Soon enough Aatrox opened his eyes and he was in the fields of Shurima, the fallen city not so far away from where he stood. He allowed himself a moment of peace he sat down and looked around.

Maybe it was a dream but he could not remember the last time he had simply sat under the sun of Shurima, no war, no pain, no ascended and no void. Just him the sun and the sand.

"This place is beautiful" a voice said from behind him, a small voice. The voice of a mortal, Aatrox turned around and saw the small figure of Lux clad in her casual clothes.

She looked out of place he realized, pink was not a common color in Shurima, she looked up and gasped. She almost fell over "Aatrox?" she said making the giant nod.

"You're huge!" she said in wonder running up to him and standing next to him, he was sitting down and she didn't even reach his stomach. She looked like a bug next to him.

Aatrox extended his hand and grabbed her off the ground, placing her on his palm. Lux was shaking but managed to send him a weak smile Aatrox didn't return it, he placed her on his shoulder and said "Speak your mind, child"

Lux managed to find her footing and looked at Aatrox whose gaze was on the purple glow that came from afar, she saw it on her vision before but she was to terrified of saying something.

"I… just wanted to say that I think you were a bit rude to the guardians, they could help you if you are kind" she said and for a moment nothing happened, but the Aatrox chuckled his shoulder moving making Lux almost fall.

"They would hate me even if I was the kindest man, to them I am a parasite inside you and they might be on the right until I can find a way to create a new body I cannot leave you" Aatrox said, Lux frowned and nodded sadly "Yeah, they can be kind of thick headed you know, I don't think they even like me that much either"

"War is not fought with feelings" Aatrox said simply, making Lux frown "But we are not at war Aatrox"

"From what I have seen you have an enemy, you kill that enemy because it tries to invade you, its war"

Lux sat down and pulled her legs closer to her chest "But I don't want to be soldier, when all this started it was fun I just had to fight a little a save the world from time to time I could still be me then Ahri and her team arrived and everything has become so much more difficult"

Aatrox let out a sigh, and stood up making Lux stumble and fall, he grabbed as gently as he could with his hand stretched his wings, he had slight control over the dream and with that control he wanted to show her something.

"Do not move" Aatrox said as he took flight towards Icathia, Lux screamed as she heard the sound of the wind around her but a small part of her was conforted by the fact that Aatrox was keeping her safe, even if it was just a dream.

She heard them land and Aatrox placed her on the ground, making Lux look around dazed "Next time you do that give me a warning" she said but all words died when she saw the city in ruins.

In a few words it looked like hell.

People screamed in pain as the transformed into beasts that made her want to throw up and reality itself started to crumble around her, it was as if she was in a hurricane of death and destruction.

"I fought my war here" Aatrox said not faced by what was happening, he reached out towards one of the beast and pulled its head off sending purple blood everywhere.

"I was just like you before I didn't want to fight and my mind didn't understand why I had been chosen to be an Ascended Warrior and yet I fought and I won" Aatrox said as Lux seeks shelter underneath him.

"Did you win?" she asked and Aatrox nodded "We won against the Void, but I think we lost the war against ourselves, we let our greed hatred and the madness consume us and now I am the monster you see before you, barely grasping sanity

Lux looked at him sadly "Why show me all this, are you saying I will end up like you"

"I'm showing you this because I don't want you to end up like me, no direction, no goals, I'm still here but I am not living, my world is gone, my war is over and I am all that remains a shattered sword with no purpose, so please child" Aatrox said as he kneeled before her and looked at her in the eyes.

Bright blue met blood red and for the first time in her life Lux saw Aatrox look at her sadly

"Finish your war as quickly as you can and then… live"

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you have liked this chapter even if it's a bit rushed, the Star Guardian world is not as expansive as I once though so I have a little bit of trouble taking this story somewhere but I have come up with an idea that I think you guys would like. Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Star Guardian and her Darkin**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

" _We cannot keep going like this Nasus!" the recognizable voice of Aatrox rumbled in the ruins of Shurima, the sand covering the once great empire, the Dog like ascended shook his head "We are all restless Aatrox, but just because you feel unease does not mean that we can start conflict from out of nowhere"_

" _I do not want to start conflict Nasus! I just want purpose, we all do!" he said as he gestured towards the other Darkin who had started to gather close to the one sided shouting match._

" _And what do you suggest Aatrox? Do you want to start wars?" Nasus said his gaze cold as winter, but Aatrox didn't back down he took a step forward and faced him head on "I am warrior of light i serve peace, I suggest that we travel the world solving conflict, are we not meant to do this as ascended? I do not want another Icathia to happen"_

 _Nasus shook his head "That will greatly unbalance the world, the mortal world will never be able to grow past our shadow, we are watchers not wardens remember that Aatrox" and with that Nasus left leaving Aatrox fuming where he stood. No one dared to approach him save for two._

" _We have a toothless mutt for a leader Aatrox should have punched his head off" Rhaast commented as he twisted the weapon that Aatrox despised so much in his hand, Varus on the other hand said nothing he simply glared at the others demanding to be left alone with his comrades. The Darkin quickly obliged and left the trio alone, Aatrox looked at his fist and clenched it "The echoes and screams are starting to turn me mad, I do not know how much longer I can keep my sanity"_

 _Rhaast clawed at his head "This incessant noise curses us all and our leader does not offer salvation, we have been like this ever since the death of Azir and all Nasus does is close himself off in his studies, I despise him!"_

 _Varus nodded but placed a hand on each of his brothers "There is an alternative, we can return Shurima to its former glory rebuild it, bring order"_

 _Aatrox shook his head and looked at the ruins of the one great city, in the distance he could see scavengers taking everything of value from the ruins, it pained his heart to see the city like this all his effort all his battles all for nothing, here was the greatest warrior of the darkin with nothing to show for his effort, he had lost everything_

" _Everyone is trying to achieve so measure of power in this deserted lands, everyone is trying to name themselves king, how can we possibly restore it?"_

" _By the only way we know brother, through war"_

* * *

"Shurima" muttered Lux into her lunch as she tried to swallow the mashed potatoes from the cafeteria; Aatrox was delighted by the food she had a more delicate taste. But right now she was just too tired to even think about how mushy the food was and she also had to look normal, every Star Guardian was sitting at her table not taking their eyes off her. She was grateful for taking care of her but she couldn't help but to feel like a small mouse being eyed by multiple birds of prey. The real question that she had on her mind was if they were watching her because they actually cared about her or they were simply scared of Aatrox.

"Shurima?" Janna asked as she raised an eyebrow at Lux, she was the one that was sitting right next to her and couldn't help but to hear her mumblings. Lux swallowed and made a face of disgust but nodded at Janna "It's a word that has been on my mind the entire day, I think it might be Aatrox's fault he was a warrior from that land in his world, he fought his war there"

"He called himself the World Ender Lux, I think he knows a bit about war, monsters are found in the heart of the battle" Ezreal commented making Lux gulp hoping it wouldn't anger Aatrox, to her surprise it didn't it made him laugh "I will not be angered by someone who hasn't seen battle, especially if he looks like… that"

Sara gave her plate to Lulu who happily swallowed it all in one go, disturbed she turned to look at Lux "Why are still eating? You clearly are not enjoying it"

"He likes it" was all that Lux said as she finished her plate and pushed it away from as if scared that more food would spawn out of nowhere.

"You should not care what he likes" Ahri spoke for the first time in the entire day making everyone turn to look at her "He is the parasite you are the host, never forget that" and with that she left her team following closely behind her. Jinx whistled "Never thought I would see the day where I would agree with Miss. Pissy"

Lux simply shook his head and stood up "It's fine really, thank you all for watching me really but I think i would like some alone time" Janna nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder "When you need something let us know, we are just one call away" Poppy nodded and Jinx gave her double thumbs up. Lulu was giving her weird look Lux smiled awkwardly at her "What's wrong Lulu? I'm just going away for a little while"

Lulu pulled at her "Shurima, I heard of it, isn't it the land of the desert where there used to be pyramids?"

"I… don't know Lulu, I really don't know but i will look into it I promise" and with that Lux left on a mission. She made her way towards the library and pulled every book that had anything related to pyramids and dessert and soon enough she found her answer. "Close to the pyramids of egypt there was once an old empire called Shurima not much is known about these lands other than the fact that it apparently sank into the sand" Lux reclined on her chair and placed a finger on her chin.

"What do you think Aatrox?" she asked and her answer came quickly "Impossible, Shurima could have not existed on your world, I have read your history it does not align with anything in my world"

"But here's the word Shurima, how do you explain that?"

"I can't" was all that Aatrox said making Lux pass a hand through her hair, if only she could go there and see but it was not like she could fly there. Aatrox chuckled "Yes you can"

"I will not use the power of the first star to satisfy your curiosity and beside are you insane?! Do you have any idea how far that is?" Lux said only be shushed by the librarian making Lux blush and look down in shame. "We are not going to use your power my dear it would be to slow, my wing can carry us and you have nothing to do here at your academy tomorrow correct?"

"Yes weekend is coming but i don't want to spend it on the sand I rather spend it at school"

"Not on the sand, in the ancient secrets of Shurima"

"UGHHHHHH… I hope for your sake that you find answers there"

Aatrox chuckled as Lux was hushed again, but behind his laughter there was something else, there was hope

 **A/N: Shurima Awaits**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Star Guardian and her Darkin**

* * *

Flying to Lux was not the awe inspiring thing that it used to be before, her first time had been full of excitement and childlike glee. But now every time she took to the skies her childlike excitement had been transformed into a sense of worry and dread, the awful feeling that she was heading towards a battle, one that she or her friends might not come back from. But now flying was different Aatrox wings burned red with the fire that was stored deep in his hearth and each movement seemed to set ablaze the clouds around them.

They seemed to be in a storm of his making and it was thanks to his might that they were moving at so much speed, Aatrox kind of just asked directions and then flew off into what he called Shurima. They had to stop most of the time to see where they were but if her phone didn't lie to her (god bless international coverage) she and her parasite where almost open the ruins. Aatrox had been quiet, he only gave a passing remark here and there about the land but Lux could feel that he was worried.

She hoped that this trip at least gave him some peace.

Aatrox landed on top of a dune and for the first time in the whole trip released control of her body and Lux smiled at the feeling.

"You are quiet little one" Aatrox said as she walked towards the nearest town, they didn't want to spook the residents by dropping right in the middle of their town.

"I really don't have much to say, I'm just hoping that you find answers" she replied as she thanked the stars that it was night, she could feel the warmth radiating off the sand, she didn't even want to think how it would feel in the middle of the day.

"Aatrox… do you think in the future what I do… do you think what I fight for will matter in the future, Ahri speaks about our duty and how much it means to be a Star Guardian but I feel like we are fighting with sticks and stones against monsters… I feel useless" Lux said stopping her movements slowly stopped until she was staring into nothingness her eyes blurred because of her tears.

"Child, we fight for things we don't believe in, with strength we do not have for people who do not care, that is our burden to suffer our wars in silence… but there is hope, if only I hadn't been blinded by that lust of power, by that accursed noise! Maybe… just maybe I would have become something like a guardian, a hero… but it was not meant to be, my advice to you is to not think of yourself as the hero, because then the fall will hurt far more" Aatrox said and went silence.

That was not what Lux wanted to hear a quiet sob escaped her lips but she managed to compose herself enough to keep moving forward, Aatrox was no hero and his twisted view of the world directly contradicted hers, but he had a point, she didn't want to end up like him.

Finish her war quickly and live, that was her new goal.

Even with her bad sense of direction they managed to reach pyramids, she took a selfie with the monument and shared it, the replies to that would be fun, she looked down at her outfit and regreted coming here in a loose top and some shorts she was starting to freeze, who knew the dessert was so cold?

"It was always like this in Shurima, some people even said that the desert was more alive at night than on the day" Aatrox said as she placed a hand on the cold rock. "There's still so much to see in the world!" Lux said with excitement.

"Yes there is child, but sadly we are not here to see wonders" Aatrox said and for the first time she could feel the disappointment on his voice, deep down he could still admire things it seemed. She located with her phone the place where the mysterious ruins were discovered and with surprising speed they made their way there.

Lux hoped that there was no surprises this time.

 **A/N: Little update to show that I am not dead, only busy. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
